


The Two King's

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A brief backstory for Ardyn?, Betrayal, Kissing, M/M, Pretty mild by my standards tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Day 2 in Ardynoct Week. Prompt: Kings.A brief backstory for Ardyn, based on canon then a little canon divergence around the premise of them both ruling Lucis together. Inspired by this quote from one of my fave authors' books;“There is a darkness in you. In all of us, probably. Beasts we keep chained. Ordinary men have to keep the chains strong, for if we let the beast loose then society will turn upon us with fiery vengeance. Kings though...well, who is there to turn upon them? So the chains are made of straw. It is the curse of kings, Helikaon, that they can become monsters. And they invariably do.” - David Gemmell, Shield of Thunder





	The Two King's

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I don't even know what this is. I wanted to do something for day two in Ardynoct week and realised I had no fucking idea what to do...so this happened. I am so sorry. It's lame. Forgive me.

He was trained to become a good King. From the tender age of six years old he was told what it was he was to become, how important his future role would be. Healer, King of King's. The Dawn Bringer. Name upon name upon name. He was raised in a palace, given all that he could ever want, he had an education which in those days was a very rare thing. He ended up with an intense love of books, especially books with maps in them. He spent most of his time huddled away in the library when he wasn't needed to attend meetings. He would spend hours looking at the maps, wondering when he would be able to leave his stifling city and see the world. His mother told him it was not becoming of a prince of his age to be reading too much, that was the province of women, she said. However, the young prince brushed her comments aside. He wanted to read and learn.

 

The years passed by and the young prince became a man. It was time to leave the palace and it's beautiful gardens and go out into the world as a disease began to spread through the kingdom. He left his mother and brother behind, smiling as he took hold of the reigns of his chocobo. His mother did not weep, she held her head high with great pride. His brother sulked sullenly, refusing to meet the prince's eyes. After some few words of farewell he mounted his prized black chocobo and set off to fulfil at least one part of his destiny.

 

He was young, he was strong and he was full of hubris. The disease took it's toll upon the Kingdom as the prince travelled. He realised that it was a difficult thing to heal, his magic would not remove the strange scourge from the afflicted. He could ease some of their suffering but nothing more.

 

One hot day, in a village on the far edges of Lucis, Prince Ardyn Lucis Caelum sat outside a small rounded hut. The heat beat down upon his head as he sat in the meagre shade of the doorway, his Chocobo curled at his side. The sun was at it's zenith, burning the bared skin of his arms. He was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of breeches and his feet bare. He sat on a blanket, spread upon the hot sand and bathed his face from a bowl of cool water from a nearby well. As he pondered this disease and how best to heal it he was approached by a woman, hair mostly covered by a scarf. In her arms she held a child, no more than three years of age. Ardyn rose, welcoming the woman to his tent and ushered her inside. The woman lay the child down and begged him to heal her son, as Ardyn looked he noticed that the child's skin was black. It was the disease, the one many were calling the scourge. The woman was half-mad with grief, the disease was slowly devouring her son and turning him into a monster. Ardyn watched her, grief in his eyes as he realised he was unable to heal it. The woman begged, offering him everything she owned and when Ardyn tried to explain she offered him her body, stripping down her dress to reveal her breasts. She was on her knees before him, eyes gazing into his imploringly. Ardyn fell to his knees before her, taking up the fabric of her dress and gently covering her back up. He took her by the shoulders and met her haunted, exhausted gaze. “I will do all that I can.” He swore and the woman collapsed, sobbing into his arms.

 

It was the hardest thing Ardyn had ever done, the child was at death's door and even his magic was not enough to ease the child's torture. He was too hot, yet refused to drink. His face was twisted in agony as he writhed upon Ardyn's very own bed. Day turned into night and back into day again, until Ardyn was unable to track time. He remained inside his tent, praying for help from the gods, from anyone but none answered. Finally, on the seventh day, Ardyn had an idea. It was a weak one, an idea born of desperation, yet he could not deny it. He rose to his knees beside the child, taking his face between his hands as he pressed their foreheads together. He spoke a prayer, asking for the strength to heal this innocent boy and yellow light surrounded them. His bloodline was able to draw the energy of the earth and use it, he tried to adapting the process and drew out the black substance from within the child.

 

The night passed and brought a bright, hot morning with it. The village rose with the dawn and began to go about their day but they were halted by a cry coming from the healer-king's tent. People began rushing over to see what had happened and as they drew near they saw the woman clutching her boy. A boy, who, days ago, had been dying. Now his skin was flawless, his eyes bright and he was eating and drinking again. Ardyn stood in the shadows of his tent, eyes surrounded by shadows and hands clenched tightly upon the tent poles.

 

“I have healed him.” He sighed, closing his eyes as if weakened by the sun. “It is done.”

 

Word spread that the King could heal not just simple ailments but the scourge too. The kingdom began to seek him out and Ardyn healed them without question. They celebrated, they threw parades in his honour yet none of them noticed the subtle changes. They never saw the lightening of his eyes, a ring of gold about the edges. They never saw how he began to wear thicker clothes as if the sunlight hurt his skin. No one noticed the darkness of his veins in his hands and face. Even less noticed how he had appeared to have stopped ageing.

 

Eventually word was sent back to the palace and reached the ear of Ardyn's brother. Izunia was a bitter man, jealous of brother's status and ability. He heard that he had now found a way to destroy the scourge and the entire country and Lucis was celebrating. He was saving thousands of lives and Izunia hated it. Soon, Ardyn would return to take his rightful place as King and Izunia would once again be forgotten.

 

Ardyn returned, greeted warmly by his old retainers. He tried to find his brother but he was nowhere to be found, instead he went to his old rooms and shut the curtains to block the light. He hid himself away in the shadows, easing the growing headaches and fighting back a myriad of voices that plagued him night and day. He was constantly cold, his skin icy to touch to the point that he now refused to allow anyone close enough to feel it. He barely slept, his need for it diminishing with each healing. The scourge showed little sign outwardly yet when he looked into the mirror, sometimes he would see how pale and sickly his skin was growing. It scared him, so he averted his eyes from any reflective surface. He tried not to think on what all this meant, his only concern was for the people and the scourge that ravaged them. As King, it was his duty to protect them, even at the cost of his own life. So, when it was time to attend dinner that evening, Ardyn dressed in his finery and went down to the dining hall. His brother was there, sat at the head of the table, where Ardyn should have been sat and drinking some wine. Ardyn offered him a wan smile, seating himself to the left of his brother without rancour.

 

“Ah, the prodigy returns.” Izunia said in greeting, offering up a weak smile.

 

Ardyn nodded as a maid poured him some wine, he lifted the glass and took a sip noting how it tasted like ash in his mouth. Everything was ash these days. He set aside his glass.

 

“And how was your trip, dearest brother? I hear you are the people's new hero.”

 

Ardyn inclined his head politely, “As to that, I cannot speak, my brother. However, I have been attending to my duties to the people as per my role. That is all.”

 

“Is it? So humble, brother. A far cry from the child you were before you left on your journey.”

 

Ardyn chuckled, “As you say, perhaps I was a bit aloof.”

 

“That is putting it very mildly.” Izunia set into his food, eating like a ravenous dog, Ardyn scrunched up his nose and turned away from his own plate. He had no real need for food and the smell turned his stomach.

 

Three days after Ardyn's return was his coronation. He was also due to confirm his connection to the crystal the gods had bequeathed to his line. The throne was a simple chair, made from wood and set upon a dias, it was draped in dark cloth and cushions for comfort. Ardyn ascended, his feet thudding in the heavy silence as he gazed upon the crystal. It was beautiful, it's glow outshining all other light in the room. From the bottom of the stairs Izunia watched with a sullen frown. Ardyn reached the crystal, his hand rising to touch it's surface. The room was heavy with anticipation, Ardyn would become the King of Light and finally destroy the scourge utterly. His fingers brushed the crystals surface, sending a jolt of energy through his skin, setting it tingling.

 

All eyes in the room were on the King as he took the first steps in becoming their savoir.   
And then Ardyn screamed. Agony flared behind his eyes, spreading outward until it consumed him. He heard a voice, deep, throbbing with in his chest and mind like another heartbeat. It consumed all thought until only pain was left. He lost his sense of self, of his surroundings and found himself encompassed by the terrible voice inside his head. It took a moment before he realised he could understand what it said;

 

 _You are not worthy_.

 

It was damning. A condemnation from the very gods themselves. Ardyn was thrown back, away from the crystal, away from the light. Darkness fell over him, a shroud of painlessness that Ardyn embraced willingly.

 

Rejected by the crystal, stripped of his crown and his calling, he was banished from Lucis. Ardyn knew that he would forever remember the dark looks of the crowds that had gathered to witness his shame, he would forever hear their whispers;

 

 _Daemon._ They said. _Traitor._

 

So he left. He walked away from his home, from his brother and throne. He was banished to the far flung reaches of Eos. But, as he turned to look back at the growing city behind him, a meagre bag of few belongings on his back and his faithful black Chocobo at his side, he swore that one day he would return. One day he would bring down the city, it's King's and the god's themselves. One day, he would have his revenge.

 

XXX

 

Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th King of Lucis, King of King's, stood before his throne and looked up at the man currently seated upon it. “Out of my chair Jester, the King sits there.”

 

Ardyn's face twisted in irritation, it was, frankly, insulting to be treated like a fool by a king barely out of diapers. However, he would not allow all his carefully laid plans to be ruined now. Not after a millennia of waiting, not by this...insolent child who was barely even thirty. He now had a rather attractive scruff of a beard, it made his jaw much sharper and made him look far older. Ardyn was impressed, he had aged well. He ran a hand over his own stubble, smirking to himself as he looked the new King of King's up and down. The new clothes suited him too, he looked smart and yes, kingly. The cut of the suit enhanced his slim waist, a little too skinny but that was what happened when one spent such a long time in an alternate dimension.

 

He was, all things considered, incredibly attractive. Ardyn hadn't found anyone who had quite captured his attention in the same way Noctis had for many a long year. He was...alluring. Yes, that was the word. Handsome, with his dark, midnight hair with just a hint of grey and eyes...oh his _eyes_ were the colour of the night's sky and sometimes captured the light in such a way it looked as if the very stars resided within their depths. Ardyn wanted him, he was never afraid to admit that. He had, of course, had a small taste of the small blond but he was too timid. Noctis had fire, he was heat and pain and made Ardyn think of nails being dragged viciously down his back to leave deep, jagged lines behind. Ardyn licked his lips, lifting a hand to encompass the throne, “A shame that it will not hold two King's.”

 

Noctis, about to take a step forward, hesitated. “What...?”

 

“Oh, nothing.” Ardyn dismissed his own words with a wave of his hand, still standing beside the throne.

 

“No, tell me what you meant.”

 

“Noct-” One of Noctis' retinue began but Noctis silenced him with a firm hand on his arm, Ardyn was silently impressed by the way the man fell silent. It was Ignis, the man who had been blinded. Ardyn smirked.

 

“I was only pondering the pointlessness of our feud, my dear.” Ardyn sighed heavily, lowering himself easily into the throne. Noctis frowned at this but said nothing, Ardyn could see the curiosity in his eyes and, yes, the desire. “I do not believe that the true enemy is me, is it, Noctis? After all, we are but mere pawns in the hands of the more powerful and dangerous enemy.”

 

“Noct, you can't be-”

 

Ardyn watched as Noctis cut his Shield off mid-sentence and took another step forward, eyes locked onto Ardyn. Gladio was a large man, his frown rather intimidating, but Ardyn only had eyes for the other King. “The gods. You want to team up against them?”

 

Ardyn shrugged carelessly, “Perhaps, or we could fight and you would then have to end your own life...and that, my dear, would be a truly terrible waste.” Ardyn licked his lips as his eyes roved over the King's body. He saw the small flush, hidden mostly behind his beard.

 

“They're god's...you can't just destroy them.”

 

“Oh? Can we not? They gave us powers, Noctis, powers to do things no other mere human could ever even dream of. You, even after ten years inside the crystal, cannot fathom half of what you are capable of. Did you not destroy the Adamantoise?”

 

Noctis shivered, and yes, Ardyn was certain there was desire in his eyes now. “It's my destiny to destroy you and the scourge.”

 

“And to die.” Ardyn paused for affect, “is that truly what you want, King of King's?”

 

Noctis was, by now, stood at the top of the stairs, their eyes glued to one another and the tension thick in the air. Ardyn could almost taste his victory as Noctis drew towards him like a moth to the flame. He lifted a hand as Noctis finally came close enough, his fingers tracing his jaw and the rough stubble there. “Two King's, Noctis. Ruling our Kingdom...together.”

 

“Noctis...”

 

“Do you want to die?” Ardyn asked again, ignoring the plea from the boys friends. They were ignorant, too easily led by the gods and duty. Brainwashed fools.

 

“No.” Noctis admitted, his voice rough, eyes brimming with crystalline tears. One escaped, sliding down his cheek to rest in his beard. Ardyn wiped it away with his thumb.

 

“Then rule with me, King of King's.”

 

“Noctis! Don't-”

 

Noctis' jaw tensed, he almost, almost turned around to his friends. However, Ardyn's hand held him still and their eyes remained locked. “Yes.” He said, finally. His shoulder's sagged, his body giving under the weight of his pain and inner turmoil. “Yes. Let's rule...together. Let's...destroy the gods.”

 

Ardyn laughed then. The sound echoing around the near-empty chamber, his fingers tightened on Noctis' jaw and dragged him close, forcing him to his knees. “Then it is done.” He leaned down, capturing Noctis' lips with his own. The prince shuddered, hands rising to Ardyn's shoulder's as he invaded his mouth with his tongue.

 


End file.
